1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments are directed to a blind rivet nut having a rivet sleeve that comprises a set head, a deformation region for forming a closing head, and a threaded section having a female thread.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A rivet nut of this type is used to install a thread in a component. A blind rivet nut is readily used in particular where it is not possible to create a thread in the component in any other way, for example, because the material thickness of the component is too small. In addition, it is also possible to connect two or more structural elements to one another during the setting of the blind rivet nut.
To set a blind rivet nut, the blind rivet nut is inserted into a bore of the component until the set head bears against the component. A threaded mandrel is screwed into the female thread of the threaded section, and a pulling force is applied to the threaded mandrel so that the closing head forms on the “blind side” of the structural element.
For the formation of the closing head, the deformation region is deformed. It bulges outwards away from the pulling mandrel.
In some applications of blind rivet nuts of this type, it is desirable to minimize the weight or the mass of the blind rivet. Applications of this type are found, for example, in aircraft or vehicle construction.